


You Can Be Mine Only If You Please

by Thelonelygallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelygallifreyan/pseuds/Thelonelygallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck in a cell. She's dying and so is he, and she refuses to let him help her. </p><p>"Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart." <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be Mine Only If You Please

"River!" The Doctor cried. They were in a cell on Shalakatof, somehow being accused for the murder of the princess. "Please wake up!" He had no clue what happened to her and now for the first time in his life he was terrified.

He clawed at his captors, desperate to get to his wife's bleeding body as she lie there helpless on the floor. He finally pulls free as the two guards leave the room. Tears blinding his green eyes, he quickly rushed over to her and ran his hands up her injuries. "Sweetie..." She faltered, weakly giving him her hand. "Don't waste your regeneration energy on me. I won't have it."

"River," he whispered, tears running down his face. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, caressing her cheeks. He could taste the copper tang of blood from her mouth as she slowly pulled away. "Please. Let me help you!"

When she didn't reply, all he did was shrug off his jacket. Leaning against the cool bricks, he slowly pulled her into his arms and wrapped the jacket around her. "Sleep my love. We're going to get out of here. I promise."

The Doctor never got to sleep. He could go on forever without sleep, but River couldn't. And now that they were in a life and death situation, he wasn't taking his eyes off of her. "Cross my hearts and hope to die.. I'll see you with your laughter lines." He whispered, stroking her blood matted curls. About twenty minutes after he fell asleep, he was awoken by someone stroking his cheeks softly. He shot up, making fists and ready to fight.

He found his wife staring at him. "Sh," He breathed a sigh of relief as she moved closer to him, her minty breath hot on his lips. "I'll see you in the future when we are older.. and we are full of stories to be told. Cross my hearts and hope to die, I'll see you with your laughter lines." She had a tiny bit of energy left, enough to spend it on her husband. River Song wasn't going to have her huband die here.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her blue eyes were the only light in the room, her pink lips sticking out perfectly from her white skin. She had ben wearing a simple outfit which was now torn and bloody. "River," He whispered, pulling her so close they were chest to chest. He could feel her hearts pounding in her chest. "Here." Her jaw dropped as he unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it through her arms.

"Sweetheart, you're going to freeze to death," she set her hands on his chest, her soft fingers tracing words in Gallifreyan on his skin. "Please. Take it back." He could see the blood gathering on the shirt, right above her right heart.

"No," He took her face in his hands, and she began to shake as he pressed his lips to hers. It took her a couple of seconds, but she finally responded. "River, I love you. Can you remember that for me? For the old, selfish, pathetic man you chose to marry?" She began to cry at this statement, gently applying more love to this last kiss the two lovers would share. "River song, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I fell in love with you because you're you. Remember that. Okay?"

He pulled away, rubbing circles on her cheeks. "Doctor, I love you so much..." She cried, wiping her eyes. "It's to early. I want to die in your arms of old age, not here in a prison being accused for something I didn't do!" His green eyes met her blue ones, full of tears. "I want to see your laughter lines. I want to meet your next two regenerations. I want to have your children. Raise a family! I want to do it all with YOU."

He'd never had anyone tell him that before.

Smiling, he held his beloved wife tightly as the two of them cried in each others arms. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her. "Let's sleep now. Okay?"

And with that, they fell asleep in each others arms. And when he woke up the next morning, she was gone. His shirt and jacket were on the floor, and so was his psychic paper. "Took the execution for you. I love you, you idiot. xoxo- River." He shot up, using his foot to reach her sonic on the floor. Sonicking his chains, he slipped on his blood soaked shirt and jacket, running to the execution room.

He fell onto his knees at what he saw. River Song, tied up and broken, her blue eyes meeting his green ones. "Goodbye my love." Boom. Shot right in the head. The Doctor was absolutely paralyzed. He'd spent all night comforting her, promising she was going to be alright. And now, he'd just watched his own wife get executed for something HE was mainly accused of. Being the idiot he was, he did nothing about it.

And it cost him his wife.

The guard who'd shot her turned around with a smug smile on his face, and threw the crumpled piece of paper in his hand at him. "You're wife was such an idiot. And look at you!" He shrieked. "Pathetic. She wasn't worth anything anyways. Banged her once before she got married to-" That got him. He shot up, and punched the guard so hard in the throat he died on instant. Must've punctured his lungs.

He sat in front of his wife's body, tears running down his face as he opened the note and read what was legible.

 

_My Dearest Doctor..._

 

_Right now I'm sitting here inside our cell, watching you sleep. I can't help but remark how lucky I am to have you. The woman who killed the Doctor, falling in love with him and giving him her hearts. Possibly the best choice I've ever made. I just want you to know, after you fell asleep they came in and gave me a choice. Die in your place, or watch your execution. I chose die in your place. You are way to important to the universe, to me, to your unborn child..._

_I'm so sorry sweetie. But I'm pregnant. Just about 6 months along. It's not showing though, good thing about a time lord pregnancy. Her name was going to be Calayla. But now, seeing as I'm going to die in the morning, she'll never be born. But I just wanted you to continue on, forget about the girl who dreamed. The girl who longed to be with yoi forever._

_But forever is just a fairy tale._

_xoxo- Melody Pond_

He didn't have words. Quite frankly, he currently didn't have a heart. That was sitting at the feet of his dead lover. Angrily, he shot up and grabbed the gun the guard had used to kill her, and aimed it at his head. The guard was slightly tipsy, a bottle of vodka in his hands. He fired. The Doctor, murderer? That was apparently his new name now. He stopped as the guard fell, and fell to the ground weeping. What had he become? What would become of him? With a heavy heart, he untied his wife and kissed her lips before taking her to the TARDIS where she could live eternity as part of it.

 

_Forever is just a fairytale._


End file.
